Dreams
by toxicsage
Summary: Sage moved out to North Carolina not knowing whats in store, She meets someone who will change everything


Dream

I moved to North Carolina When I was 18teen to find new life. So much had go wrong I needed to get away.

I turned 18teen packed my bags and caught the next train out unsure of what's in store. As I got in North Carolina I was scared at first. I stepped out looked around and walked away not looking back. I asked directions to a small town called Cameron. Making my way there when a black corvette pulled up along side me.

The window down so I looked in, there he was in the driver seat his colored hair flowing down to his shoulders, need a lift he asked? Actually that would be great I replied. I climbed in the passenger side thank you I said. Your welcome he answered. I looked out the window watching the trees pass by. Where you headed he asked? Not looking at him I simply said dunno. Do you have a name he said? Sage I replied and you. Jeff he answered. I finally looked at him and smiled "God he's cute" I thought. He returned the smile and I turned back to the window.

We pulled in to a gas station about 1 hour out from Cameron, I stepped out and walked over to Jeff, want anything from inside I asked? Sure he said I'll take a water. Alright I said and turned away and headed inside. As I walked in I got strange looks. Finally some on said is that Jeff Hardy? Yes I answered, and are you with him they asked. No I'm just riding with him I said. Jeff soon came in, all the people went running over to see him and get autographs. When we got back into the car, he looked at me, you don't seem to be faced by my popularity he said. I looked at him, am I supposed to, listen Jeff I know who you are and I don't care you a person just like me. I replied. He smiled that's nice to know.

We soon got into Cameron, so what are you going to do now, Jeff asked. I looked down, I'm……I'm not sure I replied Do you have a place to stay, he said. No I kind of just packed my bags and left. I don't have clue what I'm doing I said. Jeff then offer me a spare room at his place until I get on my feet. Then and there I broke into tears oh God I said I don't know want I'm doing. Jeff stopped the car and leaned over putting his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. Sobbing I looked up at him, I'm sorry I said, for what he asked? For being so upset. Don't be I'm here for you, your apart of my life now he said. After I stopped crying we continued on, about one hour later we were at Jeff's house. I got out and looked around and I looked at him, I smiled this is incredible I said, he smiled thanks he said come on in.

Once we were inside I looked around wow nice place, here come with me he said, Jeff showed me my new room for the time being. He's so nice I thought and he's oh so fine, you can use the dresser for your cloths make your self at home. If you'd like take a nap and I'll make us something to eat. I walked over to him thank you so much Jeff and I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He left and I crawled into bed, my head hit the pillow and I don't remember a thing. I woke up to something that smells really good, I walked out into the kitchen where Jeff was making pasta for dinner. I hope your hungry he said. Yea I'm starving. We sat down at the table not saying much. That was great thank you I said. No problem it was my pleasure Jeff answered. Just put the dishes in the sink I'll do them later.

After dinner we sat down and watch some T.V. he looked at me and smiled, I looked back, is there something wrong I asked? No I was just thinking I know so little about you and I'm interested to know more he said. I just looked away, something's are better left alone, I said. Nothing more was said, I was getting sleepy so I decided to head to bed. Jeff was crawled on the couch sleeping so I covered him up with a blanket that was draped over the back.

The next morning came and I was feeling much better, I heard noises coming from the living room I walked out and saw Jeff with another man that had black hair. Jeff saw me and walked over to me gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sage I'd like you to meet my older brother Matt, Matt this is Sage. Nice to meet you Matt I said, yea same he replied. Hey I'll catch up with you later bro., alright see ya, Jeff said. So what do you want to do today he asked, me look for a job I said, Don't worry I got that all set. Come on I'll take you some where.

Jeff took me along his property telling me everything he's done to it. I was amazed by my surrounding I thought that I'd never leave. He stopped and turned to me, I looked at him and was completely lost in his eyes, so what do you think he asked? Its great I've never been so lost and happy at the same time I replied. Jeff looked around and than back at me and smiled. What I asked with a smile, nothing he replied and the next thing I knew he placed his lips against mine and we kissed. I stepped back and looked at him, I was so shocked I couldn't speak, I stood there for a second. What was the for I asked? Jeff looked and smiled, Sage your beautiful and I've grown to like you a lot more than I'd expected to. He replied. I looked straight into his eyes, but Jeff we've only know each other for 12 hours. I know he said that why I want you to stick around, I just looked at him, I was so confused. Jeff don't you think we are rushing things I asked. No I don't I'm right where I want to be. He replied.

We walked back to the house and I was thinking about what Jeff said. I really wanted to stay with him and get to know him better but I was scared of falling in love and getting my heart broken again. I had a lot to think about tonight. That night back at the house I sat in my room last in thought when Jeff knocked on my door. Come in I said, hey how you doing he asked. I'm alright I replied. Listen didn't want to scare you ways I just thought you could use the help. I do Jeff and I'm grateful for ever meeting you, I just don't want a broken heart. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. Sage I don't want to hurt you or break your heart I promise.

As the night went on I was feeling comfortable around him and was actually laughing. I crawled in to bed while talking to Jeff. I looked at him all over wondering what he was thinking. Jeff I said, yea he answered, come lay with me please. Jeff crawled next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep just like that. I felt so safe in his arms I never want him to let me go. Later that night I woke up and realized Jeff was gone. I walk out to the living room and there he was crawled up on the couch sound asleep. I covered him up and want back to bed. I wonder if spent the night with me or waited until I was asleep and left.

The next morning came and I walked out into the living room, where Jeff slept the night before was empty so I walked in to his room, clearly his bed hadn't been slept in all night. I walked back out into the kitchen where there was a note from Jeff " Sage I went with Matt for breakfast we'll do something when I get home" love Jeff. I walk out on the deck looking around, I was falling in love with the place and with Jeff. I took a seat on the stairs thinking of what Jeff told me, was I crazy, I don't even know him and I'm absolutely crazy for Jeff Hardy. I love Jeff Hardy, so damn didn't just say that out loud. Oh man I need to go for a walk, just as I stepped down Jeff came pulling in. Hey where you headed he asked? Oh I need to take a walk that's all, great I'll come with you he said,

As we walked Jeff took my hand sage is everything ok he asked. I stopped and looked at him, No Jeff its not I replied, what's wrong he replied. Jeff I love you. Oh shit I started to turn and run, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in to him, I love you to Sage with every beat of my heart. You can't love me I said, I'm a street rat with no home and no job, you do to have a home and its with me and you will have a job. I looked at him and smiled. Thank you Jeff I said. Jeff looked down at me and kissed me with those lips that tasted so sweet I couldn't resist, he deepen the kiss and I felt like I was floating. God I loved him.

Jeff and myself made the way back to the house, when we returned it was late, come on lets go to bed, Jeff took my hand and lead me to his room. Am I sleeping in his room tonight am I ready for this, so many thoughts where going through my mind I lost my footing and fell into him. He started laughing you ok he asked. Yea I'm fine I giggled. Here you can wear my tigger boxers and fear t-shirt. Umm Jeff I'm not ready for you know. Jeff looked at me, don't worry we will when you are ready. I snuggled next to Jeff listening to his heart beat and him breathing is put me to sleep.

The morning came and I woke up the sun beating down on my face, I looked around and amazingly Jeff was still next me sleeping so soundly, a smile came across my face I was so happy and I felt like I was flying. I decided to enjoy the moment and fell back to sleep. Later that afternoon I walked out into the living room and saw the front door opened so I walked out and saw Jeff playing on his four-wheeler, he came hauling ass over to me, get on he said. I hopped on the back and we took off into the woods, we stopped at a clearing not far from the house we sat down on some grass looking around I found myself daydreaming. I looked right at Jeff, he looked at me and our lips met, we feel back and he climbed on top of me. I looked at him Jeff I said, yea he said. Thank you, he smiled and lean down to kiss me. Sage he said pulling away, yea I answered. Are you sure? Yes I replied, he smiled again, I love you he answered. Our bodies twirling around each other. I never felt so good in my life.

Jeff made me feel sexy and powerful. We returned home and we continued our exploration in the shower. Finally I crawled into bed to relax when Jeff came in. I'm going to town with Matt you need anything he ask. No thanks I replied. Ok I'll be back later he said, walking over to me and giving me a hug and a kiss, I love you, love you to I said. Jeff soon left and I quickly feel asleep.

Sometime the next morning Jeff returned home, I woke up to him coming in. I walked to the living room and there he was stumbling around. Are you ok I asked, Oh Sage I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine just a little tired and drunk. I looked at him, you want to the bar I asked. Yea just for awhile he replied. Oh Jeff come on lets go to bed. I put Jeff to bed and decided to head to the kitchen. I watched the sun come up, I got dressed and headed out the door.

I started walking down the road, so many thoughts went through my mind, I was so lost I didn't think he was like that, but I can't stop him. That whole day iwalked, it wasn't the first time I'd walked , I'd walk all the time. I found a path so I decided to take it. The path came to a clearing, I sat in the clearing looking around, so quiet you'd go deaf, I started crying was this a mistake? I loved Jeff so much I turned back and headed home. Soon Jeff's house was visible I turned my head looking back hoping I was doing the right thing.

I heard Jeff screaming for me, I'm over here I yelled. Jeff poked his head around the corner, Sage WTF where have you been he said running to me, he grab me in a hug, don't you ever do that again, where were you? He shouted. I need sometime by myself, I'm sorry I said. Jeff looked at me with so much love in is heart. Sage please don't scare me like that. I won't Jeff I promise, we walked back to his house, of course I was beat from all of the commotion, so I went to lye down. I didn't get much sleep my mind was racing on the events that just took place. My heart was broken again.

I heard the shower going so I decided to get up and head for the bathroom, I walked in and Jeff was standing under the water, watching the water pour down his body like crystals everything I had on my mind went out the window, he looked up and saw me standing there, he smiled, like what you see, I giggled yes I do. Then jump in he said, I removed my cloths and joined him, I can't remember why I was so mad at him in the first place when everything seemed like a blur once he started kissing me all over my body. After the shower we snuggle in bed, Sage he said, yes Jeff what's up. I'm sorry for what I did last night, its really hard for me for me to get out and enjoy myself, he said. Jeff listen if you wanted to go out with Matt for a few beers you could have told me I won't have gotten so mad, you lied to me and that's what upset me more, I understand you need time to your self. I replied. Jeff smiled god I love you I hope I never lose you he said. You won't baby I promise. The night grow and we continued talking I don't remember falling asleep.

The morning came and I was feeling better about Jeff, we talked all night and he really seemed to be sincere about what happened the night before. I felt bad, see before I came into his life he had someone, that someone broke his heart and Jeff was really depressed so it made him more venerable. He was always going out with Matt and his friends. Jeff took me by surprise when he asked me to be his girlfriend, so really I couldn't be mad at him for doing what he did, but I won't forget it. Jeff's life had change since I came in, not that it's a bad thing but I feel it was my fault for what he did.

Jeff soon came out into the living room where I was watching the birds and listen to the sounds the country made. Hey you had did you sleep I asked? Great after we finally went to bed Jeff said with a giggle. Baby are you still mad at me he asked. I looked at him, Jeff I'm not mad at you, I love you so much I couldn't stay mad at you. I replied. I'm sorry for taking off on you I was just confused. Sage I told you I would never hurt you and I meant it Jeff answered. I was looking right into his eyes and I knew that he was the one I want to be with for the rest of life.

Its been 2 years since Jeff found me on the side of the road. We've been together thought it all Jeff continues wrestling and I'm always there on the side lines looking on. I did take a job at the WWE but working behind the scenes. While getting to know Jeff he never talked about the WWE nor did we ever discuss the WWE. My live now I would never see myself being with Jeff Hardy and I never in my right mind would I believe I would be in the WWE or even be working with Jeff and being with him on a personal level. I know we have a lot to still learn about each other but I'm in it for the long haul. I went from being a street rat to being a superstar in less then 2 years and its all because of Jeff


End file.
